


Okay

by Annie6211



Category: Amazing Spider-Man (2012), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Family, M/M, Oneshot, Prompt Fill, Semi-Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 22:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie6211/pseuds/Annie6211
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony comfort Peter after Gwen's death...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Okay

“If he had the proper training, then this never would have happened!”

“If he hadn’t revealed his identity, then the Goblin would never had known to take her!”

They glared at each other. Neither one wanted to relent. After a few moments, Steve sighed. He ran his hands through his hair.

“Right now…it doesn’t matter Tony. I know that right now we’re….rocky.” Tony snorted at the understatement, “But it doesn’t matter.” Steve repeated, continuing, “Peter needs us Tony. He needs us to be there for him right now. And to do that we can’t be arguing.” Tony shifted, looking down. “I don’t care what you think about me right now, but if you love Peter, and I know you do, I _know_ you do,” Steve blinked the shocking tears away, “Then we need to work together. Just for a little while…just for our son.” Tony swallowed, looking up to him.

“I agree.” He said gruffly. They turned as Peter’s bedroom door opened. The heartbroken twenty year old trudged out, not even glancing up at them. His face was red and puffy, tears still rolling down his cheeks, after hours of crying.

“Peter…” Tony started, but Steve shook his head. For once Tony listened to him, seeming to know that Steve knew more about loss. Steve had lost Peggy, Bucky, the Howling Commandos, everyone he held close to him. If he knew anything, then it was about loss.

Silence was golden. Steve silently wrapped his arms around the boy, letting him weep into his shoulder. Tony silently came to his other side, wrapping his arms around both men.

“I killed her.” Steve shook his head, but didn’t know the words to convince him otherwise. Tony didn’t know how much it would help, but he took a shot at it.

“No. Falling did it. You tried to save her, but with the shock of falling it was already too late.” Tony attempted to assure him, but Peter shook his head, loud sob erupting out of him.

“If I had gotten their sooner…if I had known…if….” He trailed off, sobs coming even harder. “I miss her already! I don’t…I can’t-“ Steve tightened his grip on the boy, and Tony closed his eyes, letting his tears fall.

They stood in silence for a long time.

“I just want everything to be back to normal again…” Peter whispered, as the other two strained to hear it. “I want Gw- _her_ back and I want you two back together and I want the Avengers to return and…I want my family!” Peter cried and Steve took a deep shuddering breath.

“We love you Peter. We love you so much.” Tony assured him. This is where he had his expertise. He knew what it was like to be heartbroken over family issues. “Now…we can’t promise that your Pops and I will be together, but we will _always_ love each other enough to love you.” Steve nodded his agreement, locking wet eyes with Tony over Peter’s shoulder.

The boy took deep shuddering breathes and they continued in silence for a few moments. After a little while, they felt Peter’s breath even out, his weight supported mostly by Steve. Silently, he pulled Peter into his arms, and Tony opened their son’s bedroom door, allowing Steve to tuck him in. They exited, silence still reigning.

“Peter will be okay someday. It may take a while though…” Steve trailed off, staring at the closed door. Tony wasn’t staring at the door though. He was staring at his husband, his estranged, separated husband.

“Will we?”

Steve turned to stare back it him. Then he smiled softly, wearily, sadly.

“We will be okay someday. It may take a while though…”

And they shared their first kiss in nearly a year.


End file.
